Pradesh Week
by GoddessxNyte2
Summary: It's Pradesh week and i am joining. I will give it my best foot forward :D only adding lucy and oc for now. ill add more characters once 100% sure about em.
1. Chapter 1

**Pradesh week**

 **August 5** **th** **– 11** **th**

 **Shatter**

 **Lick**

 **Summit**

 **Concede**

 **Particular**

 **Huge**

 **Doxy**

 **Bonus: Brimstone**

 **I caved I am joining this too wish me Luck all :D**


	2. Shatter

**Welcome to pradesh week! this is my first chapter I thank desna for the wonderful pradesh family and i thank brittany lynn2 for her idea..sorta lol but she helped encourage me along so I am dedicating this chapter to her. I hope you all love the story as much as i loved writing it! I have no beta so there may be grammar and spelling mistakes but i wanted to surprise everyone.**

 **Shatter**

 **Lucy pov:**

 **I can't believe this is happening to me again! I just recovered Aquarius Key and now I am running from a bunch or stupid drunks in my bikini! I'm already low on mage energy from summoning Aquarius and keeping her out too long. I tried calling Loke but he isn't responding, I am trying to decide what spirit to call out when I tripped and slammed my head on the sand floor. Sitting up the world is spinning and there are double the attackers I reach for my whip when I realize it's still down the beach with my bag.**

 **I stand back up and start moving again not as quick as I was before. I can tell they are gaining on me but my movements are slow and sluggish along with my head still pounding from my trip. I see a house in the distant; if I can just get there maybe someone can help me. I start moving faster but I knew it's hopeless, I run a foot more when I'm slammed again onto the ground with four bodies trying to pin me down. I reached for my keys but one of the guys already grabbed them and they them out of my reach.**

" **Get the hell off of me!" I scream struggling to get out of their arms. I Lucy kicked one on the side of his head he goes flying and is down. I was able to kick one more before one of the last two punches me leaving me more dazed then I was before. I feel them rip my Bikini top from my chest, the one straddling me grabs my bare chest and I feel something in me shatter.**

 **Something inside me bursts out throwing both men off me, all I feel is pain from my back before it starts to dull. I feel something soft around my shoulders and look to see two big pure white wings. I hear voices yelling and sounds of running footsteps heading towards me.**

 **Thinking it's more of these bastards friends I get up and grab my keys and my top, I don't know if these wings will let me fly but I don't care to stick around to find out.**

 **I felt my wings slam down on the ground and next I know I'm shooting into the sky. I'm flying as fast as I can back to my things so I can get the hell out of Bosco and back to Fiore, back to Fairy Tail where my friends and family are. With a rough landing I am at my bag again, without a thought Virgo appears next to me, "Princess we are sorry we did not come out something was keeping us locked in our gates. I see your gift from The King finally appeared after he named you his heir and daughter to all the realms. Will I be punished for not helping you sooner?"**

 **I fall to my knees and start crying from shock and fear, "V...Vi...Virgo, I was so scared, if Father's gift hadn't appeared when it did I could have been raped or killed." I start crying harder while Virgo kneels next to me and wraps me in her arms, "its ok Princess you are safe."**

 **She hands me a dress that's a halter dress since I don't know how to make my wings disappear. Once I am dressed she helps me gather my things. I felt my wings wrap around my shoulders as if they were comforting me. "Princess I beg you to punish me for my lack of assistance to you." I felt my face glow red with embarrassment, Virgo and I worked out a system for her punishments if she begs them I have to flick her on the forehead. Only problem is every time I "punish" her she disappears and I don't want to be alone right now.**

" **No I will not punish you, you always disappear afterwords and I don't want to be alone." I said shaking my head. We were so involved with talking to each other we didn't know we weren't alone anymore until my wings snapped away from comforting me to being opened full wing span. Virgo quickly stood in front of me blocking me from view.**

" **You will face punishment should you come closer to The Celestial Princess." Virgo called out. I moved to stand next to her when I saw a group of people in front of her. There was six men in front of us, they all looked gorgeous and stood around or behind the older man.**

 **The man in front did a small bow, "I never heard of a Celestial Princess and I know quite a lot about the Celestial world given my wife was a Celestial mage. You both are on my families property." He said to us.**

 **Virgo took a step forward either to defend me or because she felt I was insulted in some way. I grabbed her arm to stop her advancement when I saw one of the men's eyes narrow at her. I was about to speak when everything around myself, Virgo and the six men stilled. We turned our backs to the men and kneeled down when we felt his presence.**

" **My daughter and heir of the stars I felt your pain and terror, I could not appear until now are you alright?" still kneeling I responded to the Spirit King.**

" **I am fine now father, I was attacked and unable to summon my spirits. Your gift shattered from my body and saved me, thank you father." I didn't raise my head or anything until given permission as a sign of respect.**

" **Rise daughter, you never need to kneel before me. You are a Princess, Princess do not kneel they curtsy or bow. I have never asked for either but if you insist then curtsy my daughter." He spoke and smiled at me when I stood and gave me a small curtsy.**

" **Who are the men behind you? Did they attack you?" he asked and gave them all a once over.**

 **I walked towards my father who raised me up towards him by letting me stand on his hand. Once close to his face I leaned in and gave him a hug and peck on his cheek. He smiled his full toothed smile and placed me down. "No they did attack me father they appeared before Virgo and I for being on their property, I have not yet introduced myself." I said then turned back to look at the men who looked both shocked and in awe of my father.**

" **Then introduce yourself daughter like the true Princess you are." With a nod to him I stepped into a small curtsy, "I am Princess Lucy Celestia Heartfilia adopted daughter and heir to the Celestial Spirit King, Virgo is both my contracted Spirit and Protector." Virgo gave a small bow to them and stepped back to my side when I rose from my curtsy.**

 **The man in the middle stepped forward again, "It is an honor to meet you Celestial Princess Lucy and Spirit King. I am Arman Pradesh these are my sons, Farron, Kaleb, Cristoff, Vander and Zen." He said pointing out each of his sons. Farron has sun streaked blonde hair and looked a bit like his father with jade eyes. Kaleb has platinum blonde hair with lavender eyes. Cristoff has black hair with eyes like the night sky. Vander has black and red streaked hair with wine colored eyes and Zen my eyes stayed fixated on him, he has mahogany hair with russet red streaks. His eyes are what keep me fixated; they are purple with golden flecks in them.**

 **I hear voices around us speaking but I can't really make out words, everything sounds muffled or underwater all I can focus on is Zen.**

 **Without meaning to or even knowing I feel my magic building around me until a soft golden glow surrounds me. I somehow know my eyes are no longer the brown they have always been but filled with my golden magic. Still staring into Zen's eyes I see the gold over take the purple until his eyes are as golden as mine.**

 **I hold out my hand palm up, "Come to me Evening Star." I keep my hand up waiting for him to take it; he struggles with walking forward due to his brothers trying to hold him back. His wings pop out from his back and shove's them at his brother's shoving them away.**

 **His fingertips brush mine when suddenly the black haired man with eyes filled with stars is in front of me snarling at me. I jump in shock and the moment is shattered. I trip when stepping back and Zen lunges forward and grabs me. He stares into my eyes for a few moments before shaking his head and looking at his brother, "back off Cris. The magic pulled at us both and I already know why."**

 **His head lifts to look at my father, "We are bound her and I? She is mine as I am hers?" confused by what he means but enjoying his arms too much to leave them just yet I tilt my head back to look at my father.**

" **You are correct Archangel; I am not surprised you figured it out given everything you have learned from Draco. The strings of Fate have tied both you and my daughter together. She was always meant to be yours just as she was always meant to be the Princess of our realm. All there is left to do to make it official if for you both to complete the bond."**

 **I understood what father meant but I don't want to take his choices away. Sure fate decided it for us, he is crazy attractive but I won't let him bond to me unless he wants to. With that thought I firm up my determination and wiggle around his arms until my feet are on the ground.**

" **No father I will not fate determine his choices he must choose me of his own free will. I will not have him bound to me as a slave. When you step down and I am to rule I will need a king to rule beside me not beneath me. Cut the string father let us choose our own soul bond." I stated firmly and looking only at my father's eyes. Not seeing Zen and his family smile at my speech.**

" **Very well daughter if that is your wish." With a wave of his hand a red string leading from myself and Zen appears between Zen and me. I look into his eyes once more before nodding at my father that I was ready. My father places his hand above the string and draws his power to shatter the connection when Zen calls out, "Wait!"**

 **I look back up into his eyes and my father draws away his hand.**

" **I Zen Ralkier Pradesh ask you Lucy Celestia Heartfilia to bond, mate and be my wife." Shocked it takes me a moment to respond.**

" **Are you certain this is what you want? We literally just met; we do not need to rush into this."**

" **We are bound to one another by fate and have a lifetime to get to know one another. As for you becoming my wife, I see no reason not to give you that title if we are to be soul bonded as well. Do you accept?" he responds while grabbing and holding onto my hands. They feel so right in my hands, looking back into his eyes I stare in them searching for a hesitation or uncertainty finding nothing but determination and excitement my resolve shatters.**

" **Yes I accept." I respond giving him a wide smile and lean up on my tip toes to press my lips against his. His arms circle my waist and lift me up a bit higher so as to not strain myself before throwing himself into the kiss with me.**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **TIME SKIP**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **It has been so long since I've seen anyone from Fairy Tail besides Master Makarov. Since I've met and bonded to Zen, we decided to stay in Bosco for a while before traveling. We got married and Zen went to school in Minstrel while I went to the academe for celestial wizards. Everyone kept bowing when they saw me and it took me two years to get them to stop doing it all the time. The plus side is I got to learn more about my magic and was able to control my wings more. They still popped out on their own especially when near Zen. Our wings always reached out to each other before our bodies met. It had become a great comfort.**

 **I'm currently in Minstrel specifically Zen's room in the house his family owns. He doesn't know I can to visit but I'm sure when he walks into the house his wings will let him know. I didn't know when his newest class lets out so I decided to take a nap. I felt my wings pop out and cover me as an extra protectant.**

 **I woke up to the feeling of being caressed on my face, shoulders and lower body. Zen's fingers brushed against my check before he leaned in and kissed me. "This is a nice surprise, aren't you supposed to be finishing your final exam at the academe?" he murmured against my lips.**

" **I finished early and want to see you, I have something to tell you." I replied brushing my lips for firmly against his. We kissed deeply for a while before he settled into the bed with me.**

" **Do you remember I said I had something to tell you before we became distracted?" I said looking up at him. At his nod I pulled the blanket away from my lower have revealing my right wing covering a small baby bump along with his wings.**

" **When I came to visit you last time three months ago, it seems I didn't leave alone. Congrats you're going to be a daddy." I smiled up at him. His wing was still brushing against the baby bump while he himself was still silent.**

" **I'm going to be a dad?" he asked me. When I nodded to him in confirmation he shattered the silent calm atmosphere with excited me. He pulled me up his chest and kissed my eyes, cheeks, nose, deeply on my lips before moving down the bed to kiss and hold our baby bump. I could hear him talking to our kid which made me smile. I smiled even wider when I felt a swift kick to my stomach where Zen was pressing his lips. Zen looked at me in shock, pressed his lips to my belly and smiled brightly when the baby kicked again.**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **SEVEN MONTHS LATER**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **I was holding my son in my arms his tiny little wings were on his back and nestled closer to my chest. I looked up when I heard footsteps and saw Zen walk in holding our daughter. We had twins one of each, our sons name is Galasfriel Ralkier Pradesh and our daughter is Selene Celestia Pradesh. We gave them both our middle names and we knew they were the first of many.**

 **this is only the beginning :D i may make this chapter into a story... depends on inspiration for it :D see you all tomorrow for the next beauty :D be kind and leave a review :D**


	3. Lick

**Ok here is chapter two. again no beta so all grammar and spelling mistakes are mine. this chapter is pretty dark but it still has a HEA so worry not. enjoy the story :D**

 *** Warning! ***

 **contains mentions of rape and graphic gory moments. read at own risk. i warned you so no complaining if you tossed your cookies.**

 **Lick**

 **Lucy pov**

Club Lick was the hottest club in Bosco. One side of the building was for strippers of men and female variety and the other was a club scene. I was currently sitting in the bar on the club side waiting for Cana to come back from her latest grab the stripper's ass run. Looking out into the crowd of moving bodies, it looked more like an orgy waiting to happen then dancing. I was swaying from side to side listening to the loud music from the speakers when the stool on the other side of me moved. I could feel the guy breath as he leaned over towards me without looking at him I already decked him hard enough he flew off his stool. Looking down at the greasy haired creep, "Not interested go breath on someone else creep."

He sneered at me and walked away. I turned to look back out into the crowd when the stool on the other side of me was moved thinking it was Cana coming back from her fun, You done playing grab ass yet? I've had nothing but creeps hit on me and I need to get back to the hotel soon you know Laxus will be calling to check up on me soon." I said in a bored tone. This club may be the hottest but there was no guy here calling out to me at all.

"I haven't even started playing grab ass but baby I'd be happy to grab yours. You should forget this Laxus fellow and come party with a real man." Perv number I don't care I lost count said.

I sighed out and went to hit this guy too when my Lacrima com went off. "Shit!" I shoved passed my newest Perv and ran outside some place quiet and answered, "hey big bro, how are you? Good me too. I'm just here outside the hotel to get away from Cana's drunken rambles. I swear I'm still in once piece and we will be on our way to Pelerno in the morning on the first airship." I said in a rush before he could find out I was lying.

"Blondie, you and Cana need to leave now there is a report of slavers near you area rounding up women and men we are at the airport start running now! Cana is already half way here so don't try lying to me again! Stay on the com with me until I see you ten feet in front of me." With a nod at him I transformed into my Cancer star dress and took off running. I could hear people around me screaming and yelling out.

I was running past a building that looked like an orphanage when I felt two strong magical signatures brush past me. I could hear the kids yelling and screaming for help. I couldn't just leave them so I ran in and assessed the situation. There was six small children and two little infants pressed against the wall. Two teen girls were being beaten and raped in front of them. I saw red, I rushed over and smashed into both men cutting into them and snipping at their nerves and vocal cords with Cancers scissors, I also took away their ability to reproduce.

"Laxus I am twenty feet maybe more from the air dock port I need someone to find me. I'm in and orphanage and I need medical and back up. There are kids here. I can't find the person running the orphanage. I don't know attackers amount but I just saved two girls from being raped more than they already have been." I called out knowing he was still listening in on where I am and knew he'd come to find me.

"Dammit Blondie! I'll be right there, you stay alive and kick ass you hear me?!" he screamed back.

"Hear you loud and clear Sparky, don't worry, you help train me to kick ass like you. By the way you're blonde too!" I said with a laugh. I left the com on so he could still hear everything around me and vies versa.

"Open gates of the Lion, Ram, Maiden, Golden Bull, Sea goat and Twins; Loke, Aries, Virgo, Taurus, Capricorn and Gemini!" I called out. Gemini transform into me, Loke find out if there are more of these guys and take them out Virgo go with Loke and unleash Punishment. Taurus, Capricorn grab the kids and get them outside keep them safe reinforcements will be arriving soon. Aries help these girls out and try to comfort them with a wool blanket, also help Capricorn and Taurus out. Gemini your with me lets go." After giving out orders I heard someone on Laxus end ask if I really just called out six Golden gate keys and Laxus respond that I could call out all eleven gold and the six Platinum and four Jewel keys before opening my second origin. Yeah he is so proud of that I think and roll my eyes with Gemini giggling near me.

Around me I hear Loke and Virgo taking out mages left and right. Virgo was certainly having fun giving punishment knowing that is she did well she would get punished with a spank. My spirits are weird and have turned me weird… hearing a noise next to me Gemini and I looked to see a door, would could hear what sounded like feminine moans and I just prayed to Mavis and the Celestial Spirit king that I wasn't about to walk into what I truly feared I was going to.

I opened the door slowly as to not alarm the bad guys and saw two women in the room. One was being eaten out by a young teen by forcing him to and the other had two small kids under her. She was going down on one and having sex with the other. All the boys had blank eyes like they weren't aware. Not saying a work just thinking of the plan in my mind and Gemini picking it up. Gemini changed into Erza and reequipped a blade. And I changed into Taurus Star dress at the same time we both slammed into our targets.

Gemini cut the head off women one and I body checked the other into a wall so hard her neck snapped. The boys eyes cleared and all three started crying. I gathered the smaller boys into my arms while Gemini comforted the teen. "Shhh its ok those women can't hurt you all anymore ok? My twin Gemini here is going to take you three down stairs to some more friends ok?" When all three nodded at me, Gemini gave them blankets to wrap around them while I went upstairs to the last floor.

After looking in the last room upstairs I had to slam my hand over my mouth so I wouldn't hurl everything out of my stomach. I found the orphanage caretaker, her head was chopped off and she was naked there was fluids all over her. Seeing the room empty I let my guard down and left downstairs to help anyone else. I was on the second floor about to walk down to the first floor when I heard lightening. Sounds like sparky made it, he barged into the door and I started to move down the stairs faster, not paying attention to anyone else he brought with him; I needed a hug from my brother after the horrors I saw.

"Lucy watch out!" I heard him yell at me his eyes widen in horror, sparks flying around him. I turned on my leg and lifted my axe up to block the attack. I was bent over back words I never saw the other blade but I sure as hell felt it. It sliced right through my back and out my stomach right between my ribs.

I saw the man who stabbed me I could see the smirk on his face he knew he got me but I refused to go out like this. He yanked the blade out of me and smirked thinking he won, "I don't fucking think so! I am Lucy Heartfilia bitch if I die I'm taking you with me!" I screamed pulling every bit of my last remaining energy I had left I swung my axe slicing him in two.

I stood over him before turning to look at Laxus; my vision swam for a moment before I focused on him. "Sorry Laxus, I failed to stay safe." I fell forward on my knees; before I could hit the ground someone caught me. I could hear people yelling for help and felt someone shaking me. The last thing I heard and saw was Laxus screaming my name and a tall buff sexy as hell man running towards me. My last thought was what I wouldn't give to lick him up.

 **Laxus Pov:**

Cristoff kneeled next to Lucy and I pouring his magic into her healing her wounds but the process was slower than usual.

"Come of Cris what's taking so long?" I needed my sister to live she is my kin, last of my family I can't lose her.

"She is more than half way into the grave Laxus I am doing my best." He replied.

"Tch armatures." We heard before a ring of fire circled us and out flew a fire bird that transformed into a man with leather pants red and black hair and leather black boots.

"Step aside moon child, you aren't healing the right thing. It's not just a wound it's a magical wound laced with dark poison. It's eating your light magic but I can burn it away and heal her now move away from my princess, I am here on orders to interfere before she is lost to us all." He shoved us out of the fire circle and brought it back up higher into a dome of fire we couldn't see into.

I paced outside the dome running my hands through my hair and tugging at it, I've never been a religious man but I prayed my sister would live. I needed her to live.

I stopped pacing abruptly when I heard Lucy scream and a bright flash of light burst from the dome, I had to cover my eyes it was so bright. When it faded Lucy was floating in a pure white gown her hair and dress moving as if she was covered by the wind. Suddenly two huge white wings came out of her back and covered in them you couldn't see her at all just the wings in an oval shaped ball. Fire bird man stood next to the ball and started running his hands over the wings.

"What the hell is wrong with my sister you said you would help fix her what went wrong?!" I screamed at him lightening arching off my body.

"Cool it, she isn't dead nothing is wrong she simply sleeps. This is her true form she is awakening into her full powers as a princess. Everyone thought she was Jude Heartfilia's daughter but she never was. The Celestial Spirit King is her father, her real father. Just as Layla is her real mother, her mother begged to the stars for a child when she was having trouble conceiving. The king heard her pleas and offered to give her a child but told her the child would be a child of the stars and may not survive the birth. Layla agreed anyway and had Lucy, never telling her husband that Lucy was never his, she later died when Lucy was 6 due to letting the past dragons into this time through the eclipse gate. It was too much for Layla who did not have the power she use to after giving birth to Lucy. Princess Lucy is just now coming into her full powers. She was never just a celestial mage, she is a heavenly being; it's why she is so pure hearted and forgiving. You will need to teleport her to wherever you are going she won't awaken yet, it isn't time for her to wake yet." Then he left in a ring a fire before I could question him more. Princess huh…only blondie.

I turned to look at the others; Vander was feeding the last of the scum into his voids, while Kaleb and Cristoff tended to the kids. The two infants were giving off major power.

"We need to go the slavers will be here shortly Cris can you moon jump the kids with you to the ship while Laxus takes his sister and I'll go with Vander." With a nod everyone left including Lucy's spirits, I grabbed my kin and arrived on the ship with her still in my arms. I walked into my room and let her go only to see her wing covered self-stay floating in the middle of the room. Sighing I threw myself onto the bed, I hope she wakes up soon.

 **Lucy pov:**

I knew I wasn't dead because well mom wasn't here and no way would she not greet me if I was dead. Opening my eyes I looked down at my body to see I was transparent looking and I was floating on a large as fuck bed. "Where the heck am I?" I questioned out loud.

"You're spirit is in the celestial world while your body heals back on earthland. You have been sleeping for a month already daughter. I know it took you time to grasp that I am your real father and you are the real heir to this world but it is time for you to awaken; your family needs you and you also have two people to save." I turned to see my father at the door to what could only be his room judging by the size of this bed. Taking into account what he said only two people I could think of was the two small infants. Their powers were tremendous I remembered how it pulsed against me.

"How do I go back?" I asked.

"You simply need to will yourself back to your body and you will be back there. Take heed though daughter your powers have grown, they now also reflect mine and you will be able to feel keys and contracted keys that are not happy. What you do with these powers is up to you." He said and smiled down at me. I already started the process to go back when I felt him brush his hand against my face.

"I will help the celestials as they are my family too, I will see you again soon father." I disappeared with a smile on my face.

I woke to loud noises coming from downstairs; I could hear the two infants crying and followed their sounds to the room next to mine. I carefully lifted each baby into my arms and knew in the instant I touched them why they were so special. They were Archangel Mages with celestial magic. These were Galasfriel's children, his direct children. I wonder what happened to him and why they look a bit like Yukino. That could only happen is she was- oh I see they are hers and Galasfriel's babies. Archangel kids age slower than most kids it would explain why they still look like infants when they should be two years old. They both died in the war, Yuki told me she had kids and named me their god mother, I've been looking for these two ever since.

I don't know what she named them but I decided to name them after their parents Yuki and Galasfriel Heartfilia. I placed one kid on each of my wings and rocked them to sleep and walked downstairs to get all of them to stop shouting.

"For the last time Laxus I do not know when Lucy is going to awaken, the Spirit king hasn't shared that information or doesn't know the answer himself." I heard Loke say.

Before Laxus could continue to argue I interrupted them, "I wake alone and two all this noise with my two god children screaming in the next room? Will both of you shut up?! If they wake up after I just got them back to bed I will hurt you both."

They both screamed my name and rushed to hug me. After they finished hugging me I passed off the two babies to who Laxus introduced ad Arman Pradesh. "Blondie this is Farron, Kaleb, Vander, Zen, Emzadi, Xally and Cristoff." He said as we introduced the rest of the Pradesh family. I kept my eyes locked onto Cristoff, this man was the one I said I wanted to lick all over and hell yes I am going to cash in that wish; especially if he keeps growling lowly at me like that.

Zen drew my attention towards his as well until I thought fuck it, "My body, mind and soul are calling to you both. I want to lick you all over and I want to do the same to you Zen. You both good with that?" I asked.

They didn't answer one moment I'm in the living room next I'm in the same room I woke in feeling immense pleasure and licking Cris like an ice cream cone; I knew he would taste good, never thought he would taste like my favorite mint chocolate chip ice cream though…yummy!

 **Not much Pradesh involvement i know, but i'm thinking of making this one into a story if there are takers for it. on to the chapter lovelies :D**


	4. Summit

**Yes this chapter is much smaller then my usual ones but no less trilling. wrote this in a few hours. it will be a two part with concede so look forward to that. i hope you enjoy the chapter.**

 **Summit**

 **Lucy pov:**

Standing at the summit of Stargazer Mountain I looked out at the city of Pelerno below. I've been sneaking down to this mountain for the past month. I'm Lucy Celestia daughter of the Celestial Spirit King and the human women Layla Heartfilia. I was raised in the spirit world with my father who kept me from humans after mother died and my step father started abusing me. One day when I was close to death father came and saved me; he took me to the Celestial realm which is where I've been since I was 8 years old. I'm now twenty one. When I was 17 I met the archangel mage named Zen, father hoped something would develop between us but he was just my best friend. He the Celestial Realm last year and came to visit 2 months ago; he promised to visit every month but it has already been three months since I've seen him last.

Before I came down to the summit of Stargazer Mountain I looked in the viewing pool and saw he was in a battle with others by his side, I wanted to come help. I knew father would maybe get mad I left the realm and am considering joining the battle below to help out my friend, but he is an old friend. Standing on the high point with my wings out and toes close to the cliff I spotted Zen. He looked like he was struggling to keep his balance I looked around to find out why and saw a male Celestial Wizard using his magic near this city's princess. Nothing angered me more than taking away ones choice's and the misuse of celestial magic.

I summoned Scutum in sword form asking him for his power and flew down at top speed breaking the sound barrier. I landed with a boom after slicing my arm through the air. Everything around me went silent when I rose from my crouched position and floated back to the air with my wings flapping lightly. In my hands was the celestial mages head and the princess arm. Looking at the now screaming princess, "oops I missed. I meant to take your head as well, I shall rectify that momentarily." I looked around at the mages seeing Zen gasping for air I saw a spear in his chest with a man nearby trying to heal him.

I raced over and landed near Zen, head dropping from my hands I saw it was the spear of the heavens, a spear meant to kill Celestial Spirits and Archangel Mages for good. The only way to heal was through a soul mate bond or of a bond of similar caliber but absolute trust. I had to pour my magic and very essence into Zen to do so would create a bond that can never be broken. We would be each other half just not in the romantic sense.

Moving the lunar slayer aside I grabbed Zen's face ignoring the shouts of people around us. "Zen can you hear me? I need your attention I can help save your life but I will not do so unless you agree." When his eyes focused and locked on mine I knew I had his attention, his nod only confirming so.

"I will need to forge a bond with you, the one we already have is not enough to save your life. I will be splitting my very soul apart to save you. We will become bonded, not mates but one another's half, twins as you would say. I cannot do this without your consent." I informed him as quickly as I could.

"Re...Rep...Repercussions?" he asked while coughing out blood.

"This has never been done before that I know of, perhaps a mingling of our powers and senses; I'm not sure and I won't lie to you." I informed him honestly. I truly didn't know what could or would happen, I've only read about this spell in the Celestial Library when I was 10.

"Do it." He said firmly.

I gave him a nod and placed my hand of the spear feeling it put on contact. Ignoring the pain I looked him in the eyes, "Deep breath this will hurt." Then I yanked the spear out.

I quickly ripped hit shirt open after placing the spear near me so I could take it back home with me and have it destroyed. I placed a hand on his bleeding wound and gathered my power. A giant white circle appeared under myself and Zen the light blinding everyone near and far. I felt myself and Zen lift into the air and began to say the words to the spell.

 _By the stars of the Holy_

 _Light of the pure_

 _I seek thy might_

 _Tetrabiblos open…_

 _Spirit King hear my plead_

 _By the lights grace…_

 _Split my soul in two…_

 _Create onto him my other half_

 _CELESTIAL EMERGANCE!_

I felt my soul split and get yanked from my body and slamming into Zen's while his soul split in half and threw itself into mine. I felt them come together as if two giant pieces of a puzzled pressing to each other and melding. Once done Zen was floating in front of me holding onto my other hand. I moved my hand from his wound and watched it close and seal up leaving no scar behind. His eyes instead of the purple and gold flecks they once were they are not lighter with silver flecks. His mahogany hair had a platinum blonde streak in it to match my hair color. I'm sure I had some changes myself.

"Shall we end this battle I recall promising to chop off another head?" I asked with a tilt of my head. At his nod I lifted my arms and moved so my back was against his chest. "You shall need to control who gets hit as I am not sure of whom is friend or foe as you're the only one I know. Make certain the one armed women isn't hair. I'd like to execute her myself."

When is arms circled around my waster and held me tighter I started to cast my magic once more.

 _Survey the Heavens, Open the Heavens..._

 _All the stars, far and wide..._

 _Show me thy appearance..._

 _With such shine._

 _Oh Tetrabiblos..._

 _I am the ruler of the stars..._

 _Aspect become complete..._

 _Open thy malevolent gate._

 _Oh 88 Stars of the heaven..._

 _Shine!_

 _Urano Metria!_

Once everyone who was foe was down I summand chains that wrapped every down mage to ground unable to move. I left Zen's arms and floated to the still alive women that had hurt my best friend now brother.

"You may be a princess of your country but you are no princess where I come from. To be a princess is an honor which you have besmirched! Princesses protect their people, love them and guide them. Look at what your hate has wrought!" I said waving my arms around the battle field showing the devastation of war and the death of those that didn't need to die. Without another word I sliced Scutum in an arch slicing off her head. I saw Zen standing with a few men and two women around him. The surrounded a sobbing man with a crown on his head; he must've been the wrenches father. Floating over to them I neared the man and landed on my bare feet.

"I know losing a loved one hurts and she was your daughter. While she may be dead in the physical sense she will never be gone for she lives on in your heart." I opened up my palm showing a glowing sphere that contained a fragment of his daughter's soul; the good part that was left.

"This is a fragment of her soul that was pure. See Scutum the one I have at least not only kills whom I will it to, he also passes judgment. If there is any pureness in the soul it will cut a fragment to make into a star or gem depending on my choice. I have chosen a gem so that you may carry your daughter with you until you fade from this world. The stone will then vanish into particles for the earth. So she may give back to what she has taken from." I said after pressing the gem into his hand. I turned to leave after grabbing the spear of the heavens that thankfully had a cloth on it. I felt my arm grabbed a tugged on looking back I saw the king, "Thank you for your gift and stopping the war may I know your name and who you are?"

"I am Lucy Celestia Princess to the Celestial Realm my father is the Celestial Spirit King." I gave a small curtsy.

I flapped my wings to hover a few feet off the ground, "I must be getting back Father will be looking for me soon if he doesn't already know where I am." I saw a magic circle appear to my right and turned towards it, out stepped Draco the celestial dragon.

"My Princess, your father has sent me to escort you home. Zen is to be coming as well. The bond is very new and you cannot be separated for a full celestial day." He said. Turning to Zen I saw he was surrounded by men and women both. I felt my magic weakening so I wasn't able to see their faces very well. Only one man stood out and that was because he looked like an older version of Zen.

"I am sorry to be taking Zen from you after you being without him so long. I promise to you as princess of the celestial world to bring him back to you as soon as we can be apart. I give my word." I said.

Walking over to Draco I flew up and sat on his head exhausted from spending too much energy. I saw Zen fly up next to me and he pulled me into his arms so my chest was against him.

Rubbing Draco on his head, "Let's go home I am tired and need to speak with father before I rest to regain my energy." I said.

Zen waved goodbye to his family while I smile and nodded at his father whispering I promise before we disappeared.

 **Thanks for reading :D happy that you all are still with me on this journey. I'm going to go finish concede now and try to knock out the rest of the prompts. leave review with your thoughts, i'd much appreciate it.**


	5. Concede

**Hello lovelies, here is the next chapter in honor of Desna's birthday week of Pradesh fun. enjoy all :D**

 **Concede**

 **Lucy pov**

It took me half a day to convince father to let Zen go to his family. He only conceded when I told him I gave my word and a Celestial never breaks their word. As it was it's already been three months and two weeks since Zen has seen his family. Once father conceded he let me go along with on the condition I take the twelve zodiac keys with me for safety. When I agreed he let me leave his chambers. I ran to my wing of the kingdom mentally calling the entire zodiacs to me and using the bond I have with Zen to find him. I located Zen before the Zodiacs found me; he was sitting by a water fall meditating. I sat in front to wait for him to finish only pulsing out a bit of my power to let him know I was in front of him.

Once all 12 of the zodiacs arrived I informed them of father's wishes of them being my body guards. They worked out that one would be around me at all times in rotation. If there was danger another would open their own gate to assess the danger before deciding to call for back up or not.

When Zen was done meditating and the Zodiacs provided me their keys they all left accept Virgo. I informed Zen on the way to my chambers to pack that we could go to his home. Virgo was packing clothes for me to wear; she made sure that I had enough celestial clothes to keep my celestial powers stable on earth until another way could be found.

Once we were packed I held hands with Virgo and Zen and pulled us from the Celestial Realm into the earth realm. We landed at the summit of mount stargazer, right in the same spot I stood overlooking the battle that was below three months and two weeks ago. Now it looked like a thriving city, people were milling around, laughing and having fun.

"Shall we fly twin?" I asked Zen after rubbing my wing against his.

"Yes lets, Virgo do you want one of us to carry you or will you reappear when we arrive at my father's place?" Zen asked Virgo after lifting a few feet off the ground.

"I shall just reappear Sir Zen, Princess I shall reappear when you arrive." She said with a bow and disappeared in a shower of star dust.

I lifted off the ground and followed after Zen to the Pradesh home. We had barely landed on the beach when Virgo reappeared next me. Placing my arm in Zen's I gave him a nod letting him know I was ready. He walked us off the beach onto a porch and then into the house. We must have been really quiet because when we arrived in the living room where everyone was seated and talking in multiple conversations, no one seemed to have noticed us. Virgo and Zen both went to interrupt but I stopped both wanting to see how long we could go without detection. In hour must have passed before I finally conceded to Zen's impatience.

I cleared my throat drawing attention to us, "we have been here for an hour watching all have conversations, did you really not notice us?" I question with my head tilted to the side and my eye brow raised.

Several people looked in other directions with a sheepish look while a few raced over towards Zen. I let go of his arm and took a step back, Virgo stood by me while we watched Zen greeted by his siblings and father; who turned to look at me when he finished hugging his son.

"I apologize Mr. Pradesh for keeping Zen two weeks longer; it took time for my father to concede and allow me to come along as well. This is Virgo she is one of my bodyguards that will attend to me while I am in your realm." I said and introduced Virgo who bowed towards him.

"No need to apologize you kept your word Princess Lucy and brought my son back that is all that matters to me." He said and stepped forward to touch me. Virgo quickly got between us stopping him from doing so.

He gave me a look I took at meaning he was offended in some fashion, I pulled Virgo to the side and extended my hand to shake his, "I am once again sorry, I am normally not touched unless I initiate the contact. Not to mention all the spirits are a bit over protective of myself." I said in an apologetic tone.

I wanted to see more of what this place had to offer so I turned to Zen to let him know I was leaving after introductions when I felt the presence of the lunar slayer approaching me; I waved Virgo off to stand down and rose my eyebrow to acknowledge the slayer. While attractive he is, nothing inside me was moved by or for him.

"I was wondering if you could call out Draco. I wish to see and speak with him, if that is alright with you?" he questioned.

"I could call him but he is currently with his mate, your mother and they do not get to see each other often. I can send a message to him that you have requested his presence." I responded and sent a message to Draco. He responded that he would visit the slayer once he was done with his mate. I informed the slayer what was said and continued on my way to Zen.

"Twin it seems you have forgotten about me and introductions; shall I summon Capricorn to go over proper etiquette with you again since you didn't learn the lesson the first time?" I asked with a smirk on my lips and my eyebrow lifted up.

"No not those lessons again…" he shudders, no doubt remembering said lessons.

"Let me introduce my family, you already know my father, Arman Pradesh, these are my little sisters Xally and Emzadi, my older brother Farron, and my younger brother's Kaleb, Bickslow, Cristoff and Vander." He said and pointed each out. I shook each on their hands except Kaleb he was too far to reach so I just waved at him.

"Zen Virgo and I are leaving we are going to find a hotel to stay at for the night before leaving in the morning. I wish to explore this earth realm before I am recalled for marriage introductions." I said. I turned to leave when Zen grabbed my shoulder, "Marriage introductions, your father didn't inform me of this. What happened to finding love?"

"Father didn't tell you at my request and that was part of the reason I was allowed to come along. So I could find love, if I didn't find love then I'm go through with the introductions. I made a promise Zen please do not fight this. My choices are still my own." I assured him. He sighed out before nodding and saying he wouldn't push the issue.

"Princess Lucy you may stay here, we have plenty of rooms, my son Kaleb can show you where you can stay. Kaleb if you will please." Arman ask. Kaleb nodded at his father and walked to me. He gave me his arm so that I could link mine to his. The second I touched his bare skin with mine, my body locked up. I saw a brief moment of the future of what it could be, between Kaleb and me. I turned to face him and looked into his eyes. "Virgo," I called out.

"Yes princess?" she responded when she reached my side.

"Let Father know to cancel the marriage introductions. He won't be needing them, I've found my future." I informed, still looking into Kaleb's eyes. She agreed and left in a shower of stardust.

"Kaleb, I've waited a long time to meet you my destined one, please tell me you are at least open to the idea of the vision we shared of our future?" I spoke closing the distance between us. I did not care his family was watching us in awe or shock. I only cared for the man in front of me now.

"The vision I saw was of us with a family and several children, we were happy and very much in love. I'm not open to it I want you to be my promised right this second so that no other may take you from me." He responded and closed the distance fully. He pulled me into his arms and kissed me. My mind went blank for a few seconds before I melted into the kiss and into him. In the back ground I could hear his father shouting with glee and then running around yelling about papers and promises. When we pulled away there stood a slightly disheveled Arman holding a paper and pen out to Kaleb and myself.

"Just needs your signatures to make you both official, so please sign right on that dotted line." He said pointed to the lines. Once Kaleb and I signed the papers he started vibrating a bit. Concerned I placed my hand on his shoulder, "are you alright Arman?"

"Perfectly alright, say Lucy may I ask something of you?" he asked.

"If it is something I am able to do, you have my word, what is it you want to ask of me?" I tilted me head to the side in confusion.

"Will you give myself and your father many grandchildren?" he asked.

Well darn, now I know why Kaleb and I had so many children in that vision, his father made my give my word beforehand. What a sneaky man.

 **We all know how scary and sneaky Arman is, this is just more proof lol. i cannot wait to see what you all thought of this chapter. please review :D**


	6. Particular

**Yes i know incredibly short chapter, but i couldn't make anything else for this prompt. i struggled very much with it but i like how short and sweet it is. hope you all do too.**

 **Particular**

 **Lucy pov**

I'm currently in the first grand magic games that Fairy Tail is participating in since we became reinstated 2 years ago. So much has changed since then. The Alvarez war was fought and won after losing master Makarov. Laxus is the new guild Master who managed to make us a sister guild to Boscos prominent Guild White Sea. I'm a member of both guild but I'm mostly found at White Sea along with my husband.

I wasn't going to enter after having just finished Boscos Grand Masters Games two week ago but Laxus called and said needed me to be on the team. So I discussed it with my husband, we left Thane in charge for the week and came with his family for the games.

Looking up at the stands I saw my Husband and Master of White Sea holding my daughter. He was standing next to his brother who was my other husband as well. Kaleb and Zen were both a blessing that without their particular brand of patience and understand we may have never worked. Layla Ganier Pradesh was and is a miracle; she is the daughter to both my husbands. Giving them a wave I focused on my opponents, Minerva and Ogra from Sabertooth, next to me was my brother in law Vander. It was supposed to be Cristoff but his mate went into labor and there was no way he was missing that.

"Ready to give em a show Stella or are we gonna keep staring at em?" laughing at Vander I smirked at them before responding, "Let's do this, try to remember just because Erza is here doesn't mean you can show off and no cheating stick to your opponent. Don't make me tell your wife what really happened to her beloved strawberry cheese cake."

With a shudder down his body he nodded at me quickly.

 _Good luck wife; show them why you are called Starbringer, mistress to White Sea and the most powerful celestial mage in all of earthland._

I heard both my husband's say to me through our shared telepathic connection.

The buzzer went off and as predicted by Van, Ogra charged right for him while Minerva sent her territory magic right for me. I quickly blocked her attack with one of my wings the other batting away another attack. Floating in the air with my wings flapping around me I called out Loke and Capricorn and changed into my Cancer star dress. Vander had already taken out Ogra and was just fooling around by singing to the crowd and providing commentary.

While Minerva was distracted by Loke and Capricorn I rushed her in my Cancer star dress. With two quick cuts I sliced her nerves on moving and temporarily cute her magic flow. That particular skill took a while to learn. I'm just thankful I was able to learn it and that the affects weren't permanent.

Raising my fist and giving the Fairy Tail sign in the air the crowd cheered as Vander and I were announced the winners. My focus went to my family but mostly my daughter who was screaming and cheering for me. I flew off in her direction and brought her into my arms giving her a big kiss on the cheek. My husbands both put their arms around me telling me their praises.

 **again sorry for the short chapter but i honestly thing this is the perfect size so far. i may add more later. who knows ;D**

 **I'm also posting a day early due to working overtime tomorrow at work and i won't have time to post. i may do the same to huge since ot is gonna be my new thing for the next 2-3 days. so i'll either be early or late. stay tuned...**


	7. Huge

**I managed to finish the chapter today, i am also dedicating it to a review who actually inspired me to write this one. not much pradesh here but this is another two part. Doxy may be late since i gotta finish writing it. but it will be a continuation of this one. thank you JenHeartAl for all your reviews and your kind words. thank you to all my other reviewers who also inspired me to keep writing :D**

 **Huge**

 **Lucy Pov**

I was ten years old and my father brought me on his business trips. Everything was going well until the place we were meeting at was attacked. Father got hit first right in the chest; the last thing he told me to do was run. I gave him a kiss on his cheek before running away with tears streaming down my face.

I don't think I was being chased but I kept running and running. I ran over sand and grass, over rocks that skinned my knees, I ran with blood flowing down my legs with my dress all ripped up. I ran clutching at my necklace that carried my mother's keys that she gave me when she died.

I kept running when I heard footsteps behind me and people calling on to me. Not recognizing any of the voices I ran faster and faster until I ran into a huge wall. I bounced off it and laid there dazed looking up at the night sky. I guess this is how I die, the men will catch up to me soon and either ransom me never knowing no one will pay since father is dead or they will kill me for witnessing who they are.

I heard a rumble before a loud voice spoke, "Who are you human child?" looking up I saw the heads of two huge dragons. One was as silver and white as the moon. The other looked like the very stars in the sky covered it in a blanket. It took me a moment to realize they had asked me a question.

"I'm Lucy…Lucy Heartfilia." I responded.

"How did you come to be here Lucy Heartfilia? No one should be able to come onto this property let alone this section." The night sky looking dragon said.

"I don't know, I was running, I don't know for long I've been running but I was here with my father. He was having another business meeting when we were attacked, father…father didn't make it, he told me to run and not look back. So I did. I heard the men chasing me kill him; I turned back and saw them kill him. I'm all alone now; Mommy's gone and now so is my Father." I said then fell to my knees and started sobbing into my hands. My still bloody hands that were caked with my father's blood.

I heard the men's voices get louder and closer. I looked up at the Dragon in from of me and knew they would hurt him or worse. I climb up to my feet and ran towards the water nearby. I may not have enough energy to keep her gate open but I wouldn't let anyone else die in front of me. "Don't worry mister dragon I won't let the bad men near you both." I could feel both dragons looking at me but I ignored them and placed the golden key in the water. "Open gate of the water bearer Aquarius!" I shout out pouring my magic into the key to summon her. When a torrent of water shoots up and disappears leaving behind Aquarius I fall down to my knees.

"Aquarius please help me save them, help me. They killed Father and will hurt the dragons if they find them." I interrupt what I know will be her shouting at me at interrupting her date with her boyfriend. She looked behind me at the dragons and I saw her eyes widen before she used her urn to throw up a water wall. Behind the dragons I noticed there is a house and people on the porch. I couldn't make out what they look like. I was distracted by the people I didn't hear Aquarius yelling at me to move. I felt something slice right through my back and out my front. I looked down to see a blade sticking out of me; I looked back up to see the people running towards me before I collapsed on my side. The last thing I saw before my eyes closed was the dragon's heads coming closer to me. "I…I'm…s…sorry. I couldn't protect you better." I felt my heart stop and heard Aquarius screaming No over and over again.

 **Arman Pov**

I rushed forward towards the girl and her screaming Spirit that held her. I saw Kaleb, Farron and Bickslow dealing with the mages along with Draco. I had to pacify the mermaid spirit that I'd help her mage, calling out to Nurem she started healing the girl after I yanked out the knife. Once she was all healed up he heart started beating again albeit very sluggishly. I don't believe she is going to make it even with Nurem having healed her. "Nurem what are her chances?" I ask.

"Not very high Arman, while I have healed her outer injuries her magic is very low and depleting at an alarming rate. Only a magic similar to hers can save her life." She said sadly while pulling Cristoff to her for comfort.

 **Draco POV:**

Draco heard the last of what was said by his mate, while he walked over. He looked over the small girl and knew there was something about her that called to him, begged him to save her at any cost. He knew he could but should he do so was another question. Looking down at her small face, he thought back to her bravery, her defiance to not let others come to harm in her presence and knew he would save her.

I walked over to the girl and started pushing my magic into her enough to wake her. "Mr. Dragon you are ok, I'm happy I was able to help protect you." She said while staring into my eyes.

"Little one I can save your life but it would mean giving you a strength you may not survive from. I want to make you my daughter the celestial dragon slayer, do you accept?" I sat waiting to hear her answer. She didn't have much time left her magic depletion eating my magic I gave her too quickly.

"Yes, I accept." She replied.

I grabbed her in my palms and flew a bit of distance away from the rest of my mate's extended family. Closing my eyes I brought my magic to bare, I began pressing a piece of my soul into hers letting it mingle until it fit. I then watched as she started glowing absorbing the very light of the stars into her until she now had two larger containers. Her keys now imprinted their symbols into her skin, making it so she would no longer need the keys in her hand to summon the spirits within them. When her eyes opened they were more golden colored then brown, the color of stardust. I would raise this child as my own and she would be the most powerful celestial mage and dragon slayer there was.

 **like i said its a two part this more of a prequel of sorts ;D**


	8. I'm sorry

**Authors note**

 **This is the last thing I ever wanted to do. But I want to apologize to my readers. I will no longer be posting on . I have account on Ao3 you can find me there under the name RogueNyte22. My a Pradesh holiday is already up there I will be taking a break ob Botl. Brittanylynn2 is my co-author for that story and also has an account on ao3 ( ) her name there is brittles_06.**

 **I will not lie to you all about why i am leaving. I was first given a negative review which is fine ppl are entitled to their own opinions. However that first neg was in no way a form of constructive criticism. I've alway believed in my own my way..if there is a story I do not like or that I am not interested in. I simply close the tab I have open and move on. I wouldn't post a neg review on someone's hard work. Because it is their hard work. They put their fears, their tears, stress, anxiety and sometimes panic attacks into their works. If there is something beta wise that I spot (misspellings, grammar..etc) I will bring it to their attention in a private pm. This person failed to give me that same courtesy. Maybe they like to disparage peoples work I don't honestly know. But I suffer from depression, anxiety and panic attacks. I have been hospitalized, put to sleep and downright drugged to keep control of my anxiety and panic attacks that have caused me to hurt myself. (running into walls, tripping down stairs..those kind of hurts.)**

 **My depression is a different matter altogether, I have been in therapy for it, for many..many….many years. (12 years to be exact.) so when this person posted that review while it did affect me, I was able to brush it off. However when this person's friend started attacking me in reviews (A Pradesh Holiday) you may go see for yourself. She started ripping my stories, my hard work, my imagination apart. That badgering, and in no way constructive criticism not only ruined at least 2 years worth of therapy that it took for me to even have a small amount of confidence, it shook my very being. I have lost confidence and have fallen back into myself. Born of Two Lights was the first story I posted here. Desna's Light of the Sea inspired me to write the story. I was so nervous and scared, I about had a panic attack when I sent it to Desna to have posted in her Pradesh story.**

 **I checked every hour filled with anxiety pacing back and forth in my bedroom waiting for the first review. When I saw it, I damn near fell over and cried that one person Loved it. I refreshed the page and their were more! I could not believe so many people liked my work. Everyday that there was a new review made me happier and gave me confidence to continue it. To post it on my own profile.**

 **Fanfiction has always been my escape from reality like I am sure is the same for many others. I've always read, liked, followed, reviewed and even pm'd authors begging for more.**

 **That's why I am so sad to be disappointing my readers. The ones who actually have been with me and brittanylynn2 since the beginning of this adventure. I want to say I am Sorry to you all the most. You don't deserve the hiatus I'll be taking because you all did nothing wrong**

 **Fanfiction is just fiction. None of what we write is real to the public. But they are real to us in our minds and hearts. Sure the facts and things we right don't always make sense or the characters seem to always take the easy way or not have to work for it too hard but it's how we've choose to write.**

 **I am not very good at angst or letter my characters suffer too long. I've seen fairytail like i am sure many of you have. Lucy always seem to have more potential then she was given. So I wanted her to be stronger, different and a princess to the celestial realm as she is favored by the king. Celestial beings themselves were very divulged in the show. So I created my own way. They have unknown powers and unknown potential. Could the celestial king remake a key, I don't know...they never said yes or no in the show. So I made it that if the king could make a key then why shouldn't his heir. And given that she is his heir she should be able to do what he can. How many containers can a wizard have idk. It wasn't in the show. So mine can have however many i want. It is fanfiction. The place where our imaginations can run wild and be free. It is all i ever wanted.**

 **I rambled I am sorry, if you are still with me and reading this then thank you. I am not sure when I will be back...I need to regain and find that confidence in myself once more. I know you all will go and read the reviews that drove me away and some will want to say something to both persons. I ask that you don't. I know why give bullies sympathy, but I am a firm believer in the golden rule. Treat others onto how you want to be treated yourself, be honest and be kind. Those are mottos I live by. So please don't go bash their stories or work because I know how it feels and it sucks. No one deserves this feeling.**

 **I thank you all from the bottom of my heart and soul for reading my work, for loving it and making me smile when I was having a bad day. I have saved every single review and every single follow and favorite in my email box in a folder. I literally go over them when I needed some inspiration and smiles. You all are the best and I want you to know everytime I wrote it was to look forward to y'alls reviews and they were always wonderful and nice. I hope you call can forgive me for stopping. I'll be around beta-ing for Brittany right now. I am trying to get back into the swing of things.**

 **Thank you.**

 **P.s: if/when I come back I'll be posting in Ao3 so if you are still interested please look for me there because that is where i'll post from now if should I come back.**


End file.
